Data storage devices are used in a variety of applications to store and retrieve user data. In such devices the user data are often stored on internal storage media in a housing that is sealed to isolate the media from potentially deleterious contamination from an external atmosphere.
The data storage media can be one of a variety of forms, such as rotatable discs accessed by a data transducer array supported by a moveable actuator, such as found in hard disk drives. In such drives, a sophisticated preamplifier and write driver chip is positioned in close proximity to the read write heads, usually on the actuator, for signal integrity purposes.
The enclosed environment, and the insulation qualities of a flexible circuit that supports the preamplifier, can present difficulties with regard to the efficient dissipation of thermal energy generated during operation of the device.